User talk:ThePikminMeister/Archive2
Welcome to my talk page! Rules: *No spamming *No flaming *No cursing *Have fun! I am in the guild of bulborbs, so any questions regarding that may be asked here. I have two signatures: *My main one -> *And my guild sig -> Overall, just enjoy! Just So You Know... PikFan23 doesn't seem to have told you of this, but he made you a Rollbacker! Congratulations! Oh. As is, PikFan and I are the only active ones, but that may change. I just hope PikFan doesn't go on another hiatus. He's the only bureaucrat we've got! ;) I'm not gone forever... I'll never abandon Pikmin Fanon! (And plus, we have Wraith, who I hope becomes active again...) I am glad of that! Hey Meister Hey Meister!I haven't been active because of school.Also, I can supply more dungeon names if you want! Ok. Also, When I'm done with my game, I'm thinking of making a sequel, but I can't think of a name, so can you help? That sound like a remake of my game kinda, so how about Pikmin: The Stinglet Rising Also, how do I make a custom userbox so I can make a new userbox for my tower? A Waterwraith A picture of the Waterwraith and it should say This User is scared to death of the Waterwraith I just want people to know where it is I'm young remember!Im younger than you! ok, and YAAAAAAY Awesome Thanks! Hey Meister! I really enjoy it here! My friend Leslie Loves Pikmin!Maybe I can ask her to join! Oh, I didn't know, they didn't update their page, so I thought they were new. There should be two new members, but there may be a third named PinkPikminPower, which is not my sister Also, I won't be online tomorrow,I'll be in Oklahoma City.So make sure no one changes my game, ok? Ima go play Pikmin 3, or 2.Bye until Sunday! I have to leave in about 5 minutes.I HATE GOING ON HIATUS!I hope there is Internet at Jude's house, or I'm on a one day haitus Insanity? If that's so, I'll fill in for your psychiatrist and say: stop reading his game until its fixed! I will be working on improving the content. As for the Red Bulborb's, that can hardly be helped. Most likely, you are watching that page. When a page is on your watchlist, you can go to watchlist and it will show if any watched pages have been edited since you saw them. In addition, any edits on those pages will show up bold for you in the recent changes, allowing you to pick out important edits among the hubbub. To watch a page, just click the "watch" tab at the top, and click the same tab again to unwatch it. The link to your watchlist is after your preferences at the top-right. HIATUS FREEDOM I'm back!Yaaaaay! Oh, sorry. Dangit.I haven't even been online for two weeks! My infobox for me on my page is broken, can you fix it please? Thanks, and the two people didn't join, did they? Ok Hey , weird random fact time! Even though I like purple Pikmin , I am skinny and I used to unhealthily skinny! I said to much, didn't i.... Sorry, I have a social disorder. Hey dude, atleast one new user may join today, hopefully, or I may go crazy from No-New-Userness NEW USER ALERT!!!! Atleast one new user will join today hopefully! I'm in my room multitasking Pikmin Fanon while playing Pikmin 3! CURSES!YOU OUTNERDED ME! Also, I can whistle, rub my head, pat by stomach, and stomp at the same time! And maybe blink randomly, if I concentrate! Pick: Pikmin 2 or Pikmin 3? Files I'll make an online journal too!POWER TO THE PURPLES WHICH ARE IN PIKMIN 2 !!!!!!!! But I first need to raise the yellows in my Pikmin 3, so I'll make the journal in thirteen minutes! FILE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The famous words of the ship "TREASURE TREASURE TREASURE MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY" The sequel to PTR is broken.Can you fix it please? Seriously, I can't fix it! The infobox won't work! Hey Meister I was wondering, what do you think of my new sequel to PTR. Kingkolab is.The Scorpiod is to make you think you won the game ok MEISTER! Hi Meister! I haven't talked to you all day! Ouch! That must've hurt. Pikmin. It saves peoples arms. :P Pikmin All day today I have been working on my sequel, Pikmin: Planetary Evolution You almost have enough too! Dude, what if in February I get the all ranks rank!I would be like Flash when he is in Pikmin Fanon I wonder what Pikfan23 and Peach are doing. Wat O_o Yay OMG 4 PEOPLE ARE ON AT ONCE! ITS A NEW WORLD RECORD!!!!! Oh. Oh.Oh Oh Oh SO MANY OHS! I wonder if it's possible to be 2 different types of bulborbs at once! Ima go make a page for Purple Power Inc Neither do i I just finished it! You can see it here! Purple Power Inc You can use any of the enemies I made if you want! Thanks! Ima go play my Wii I am going to go play Pikmin 3. Pikmin 2 is pretty creepy, with its lack of music in caves. Pikmin 2 time! So much unactiveness! Barely anyone is online ! DONT YOU DARE QUIT!!! I'll be lonely and miss you...... Yay Yay you're still online! I've been editing my new game. It hurts, seeing so much inactivity... Tell him to try and spell right! I also helped 1 day ago, and corrected some stuff Wait, 2 pages for the same thing?!?! Ok, and do you like Viva Piñata? Oh ok, and why is Pikmin's popularity dropping? PIKMIN IS AWESOME!!! Why haven't you made Perilous Pearl Palace? I've really wanted to see its boss! Yay, I'll be quiet so you can work, so bye! Did it just happen to you? I was on a Viva Piñata Wiki. Hey, are you going to make a sequel to PTROTP? Ok, and my grandma gave me a cool boss name! Nuclear Snagret! It'll be the boss of Nuclear Cavern. Cool name, and who's the final boss? Is it the Omega Puffstool, or could it be an Alpha Puffstool? It's probably the Omega Puffstool. So it's Olimar's Nightmare then. Ok, I'm gonna work on my game. YAAAAY. I have only been on for 2 weeks, you have been of for a long time, and I'm almost ahead of you in editing! Also, I need a boss for the Hole of Steel, so can you give me a name for it? Bye! Wat Dude! I'm playing Pikmin 2, and I'm in the Wistful Wild, and I saw a Cloaking Burrow-nit eating a bridge. Then I made the Gatling Groink shoot it. I am very confused. I'm not able too. I got carried away. Now I'm on day 34 and I got to the wistful wild on day 17. I think I'm a little ahead. It's off my page now. Also, I wonder if Espyo will make an app for the engine. It would make me happier. I hate the Titan Dweevil. I was fighting it, and when I went to get my Pikmin once I broke off all its weapons, and the stupid water cannon attack had killed almost all of the Pikmin I was hiding in the geyser zone. Now all I have is 3 purples and 2 whites! I AM SO MAD AT IT!!! Ouch. That stinks. I hate it when friends fight. Yeah, it is gonna be a new enemy. A dwarf Bulborb with barbs, which are spikes, so I mixed the words Bulborb and barb. Hey pikminjp Did you make pikmin the return with purple? ~New Pikminjp If you did or not I liked it love the enemies. ~New Pikminjp Oh what game you did work on then? I thought I saw your name on purple's game? ~New Pikminjp Oh I see I will take a look at yours and I will tell you what I think about it. By the way have you checked my game Pikmin 4 the world to free? Be sure to check my new enemies. I worked hard on them. More is in progress although so Im not even close to finishing. By the way sorry for my bad grammar. ~New Pikminjp I read your game and I liked it. Very interesting, i'm sorry again for bad grammar I wish I could see whats wrong. is it for misspelling? Or my compounds sentences are unfinished. I do admit my story is also a bit jumpy. ~New Pikminjp I am trying to fix all my enemies by the way is that how you spell it?. Plus I just got done remastering my Jackwig enemy. You should check it out. ~New Pikminjp Thanks be sure to check my finshed product once im done. ~New Pikminjp By the way could you please put my game on fanon games list so any others could possibly view my game? Thanks. ~New Pikminjp I can't seem to place it on the fanon game main page. ~New Pikminjp Thanks for the editing thats what I wanted for my treasure page. ~New Pikminjp Game talk How are you doing with your game? Also, I'm adding at he final boss soon, and here is a hint: Boulder. Ok, and you will never find out where the final boss is until I add it! Hey Pikminjp I was wondering if you could make a section in the enemy templates which allows you tell you the War mode levels they live in. If you could thanks, by the way how is it going? Purple and I are planing on working together on our next game how about you? ~New Pikminjp I'm sorry, I ment that if you can edit the enemy template, So you can add a section saying War mode areas in your enemy pages. That would be nice thanks. By the way also what ment about how about you. Is that I trying to ask you about join us in our game that were planning on making. Also does Pikmin 5 the Hidden Secret Dimension sounds nice? I will ask Purple about it as well because I want to add more to my pikmin imagination series more than just 2 games. It will be nice if you could help. ~New Pikminjp Ok by the way Purple actually asked me to work with him, so thats ok. Im sorry for being confusing. I would just like you to add a War mode area section to my enemy list. You know the place in the enemy pages usually under their main picture, where you give where they live or how much pikmin seeds you get from it (Ect). ~New Pikminjp Oh okay whenever you see War areas or 2 player i'm talking about the War mode areas ok. ~New Pikminjp Sorry to ask you this but could you really add something in my user page, (Like the leaf rank box) saying that Im very creative? Thanks if you could. Plus if you add something saying im friends with you or something that would be nice. ~New Pikminjp Oh that would be Pikmin 4 the world to free at the moment. Wait is Pikfan the leader of the wiki? ~New Pikminjp Hey by the way could you read the story section in my game Pikmin 4 world to free game. If you find any major grammar errors or something let me know. You don't have to fix it thanks and tell me how it is so far. ~New Pikminjp Thanks so how did you think of the story so far good or bad? ~New Pikminjp Thank for saying your review by the way I do plan on adding a autobiography page so you can read all about them. ~New Pikminjp Admin DUDE!!! You could soon be an admin! Ohh.... It is under construction though. I haven't been active. I have been playing the original Skylanders. FEAR MY GIANT FLOATING HEAD. Those are the best words in the game. When did Sagittarus become evil!? MY BRAIN IS OVERLOADING!!! -Universe Blows Up- Ima go play roblox, peace, and I'll tell you my username on it later. PEACE!! Im back yeah And I believe that I made so much progress in my game Pikmin 4: The World to Free. In fact I completed my autobiography, and game modes pages. Now I just really now have to focus on the story, and pikiwiki pages. By the way how are you, I got back from my friends house and I'm back in business. By the way have you checked my game lately? If you haven't and if want too, can you fix some errors I made on the way if I have some. ~New Pikminjp I wondering why aren't you responding? Im a bit lonely. ~New Pikminjp So how are you? have you made any progress in your new game. It's looks good to my opinion. I just want a bit more info on the characters. I'm indeed looking forward to reading it. Alright I wish you luck Im logging out for a bit see yah at 9:00 I have been working on a comedy. You should check it out. I guess im not that great with comedies. Ha ha Well I plan on it getting deleted, I believe that I am better with more serious stories any way. I did not really like it at all really either to my opinion. Oh ok I actually came up with a new story. I will just move the page and you can read if you want. Ok thanks. Hey I also got a question how do you make a user page. Kind of like yours like how it tells you whos online and such? I actually been despite to have a user page like that. Is their a a way how? Could I actually be a Bud rank Pikminjp? I believe im a Bud rank. I have more than 250 edits and I have a decently long talk page. Am I eligible? A review note Pikminjp I read your story, Dark but I love it. In fact my story is also going to be a bit dark. Maybe you should check out mine Pikmin: the tripe of the distant planet Oh its because you told me that my title had a error. So I fixed it because I can't seem to be able to move the page with correct spelling so I just made a new one. By the way how do you like it? Yeah thats the right story, and yes again on it goes to my userpage, the one you said "here" for. Can I put the bud rank myself? or do you need like rollback rights to do it? sorry for mis typing above by the way have read my story, how do you like it. Really! Sure I like my signature, I really don't care who does it. I so I like my signature being like this. "Yo this is Pikminjp the creative fan boy" I like it to have my File: Captian Pikmin.jpg file with it sorry for misspelling on file name. If you can't find it, Click on his picture in Pikmin 4: the world to free page He should kind of be like a Tan Pikmin with Tike and Alice by him. Thanks I really appreciate it. I been wanting to have one forever. I do not know why I did not ask you. Thanks again but can you help me with one thing. I would also like my User Tower to Say that my favorite Pikmin is Yellow pikmin and the Box saying that you are friends with New Pikminjp. I would like to be on the Tower box too you know. Thanks again Sorry for delay plus how can you make a Friend template or at least start one? Oh sorry just a couple of mistakes. Hey also I plan on logging out real soon for like a hour or so to try to get my records written down. Also I might try to get better ones. By the way do you own Pikmin 3? Just to let you know that I am also Pikminjp I messed up my homepage on that account. So I decided to start fresh and call myself New Pikminjp. By the way my online is acting up so im logging out for a while. See ya Hey how are you? I was wondering on how you make a friend Template? Im so confused. If you can can you least tell me on where to start. Thanks Where? the HERE is yellow. Hey I read your story, and I like it. I like the yarn bulborb and your plot so far. Keep it up, Just one thing do you plan on making pictures for your game, if so you should really make a picture of the yarn bulborbs. I bet they will look so cool and very colorful. Hey I finally did it Thanks for your advice. I was wondering can you make just any userbox to explaining yourself about pikmin or do you need permission? Oh I just wanted to add two to my collection. Favorite Pikmin, and that I do in fact have a brain one. That one is kind of funny. Well good night. Hey hey there, How are you. I just wish the site was not run down. It makes me sad. I got suggestions although, if you want more visiters. Agree, I just wished for a little more people, to spice up some new Ideas, more fan games, you know what I mean? If im not right we have not had a new visiter in a while. I understand since your a grammar fixer and all, it just my opinion after all. Goodnight, just one more thing. What is the guild of bulborbs, I could help if you need. Hello Hey I'm trying to join the Guild of Bulborbs, and guess what i'm going for apprentice Red Bulborb. I actually good with grammar, if I put more time to it. Wish me luck. I took the test this morning. ??? You did not summit a message to me? I wonder Who did? sorry. I made a mistake. let me fix it. You're Welcome! You're welcome! I actually think you might be the most viable candidate. However, I am going to hope I don't go on hiatus because it is a stretch to make me Spotty Bulbear without the Master Flower rank... Note that I am holding a vote, not as much to elect me as to make sure the community is not against me becoming the Spotty Bulbear. I know, I am just going to hope I do not go on hiatus. I actually do not have master flower rank either, but I am the only admin available for the job and I am working towards the aforementioned rank. Im back with a thanks By the way thanks for submitting an idea for me to use, but on the side note thank you for the extra level and I hate to be greedy but please make sure you check Pikiwiki for the enemy list. Because their isn't a beady long legs in the game just to point out. I understand, but I still like your idea otherwise thanks. Sorry about that. Hey... When you saw the edits by the anonymous user, did you check the history to see what edits they made before you rolled back? I found that the edits where honest ones and not spam, so please make sure you know exactly what you are getting rid of without deleting on sight. Actually it is okay for anonymous users to make edits (just not start their own games or anything like that). However, we just need to be wary as many could be spammers. OH MAH PURPLE I'm Back!! My interests actually sometimes go in a cycle. It goes Pikmin - Plants Vs Zombies -Legos - Pikmin I'm going to edit my new game then. Sorry that I didn't come, I was playing either Pokemon Y or Platinum. I have no idea when you sent the message. Whats the chat room? I never attended these before. how do I attend? I apologize, I was busy doing stuff sigh maybe next time. by the way I started to work at my fan story again, you should check it out sometime. Pikmin: The Tripe of the Distant Planet I just fixed most of my errors I believe, I really should stop typing when Im tired. Causes grammar issues. Which ones? . I apologize as a red bulborb, but I cannot seem to find anything wrong in the writing, (Spelling, grammar, or mainly capitalization?) . I fixed up my story again, but if their anything else wrong, let me know and put a (*) in that sentence. because I don't know what else im doing wrong, I read it a total of 5 times. . Pokemon Hey, do you like pokemon? Also, I need a new idea for the first boss of my game. I'm stumped, since I just got back. On my page, it says I don't trust people that steal my graham crackers. It is a warning to them. Plus, I got bored. I believe I got a new rank Master bud rank I believe. Hey what happened to your user page? It blank or is it just my system? Why? Well if you are any how, I like to say thanks for helping me get to this fanon. Your were also the most common Snow bulborb around too. Well goodbye, I will try my hardest on my grammar from now on. By the way Bulborb bro wants to say good bye too Hey I put something in the ideas page. Your welcome, ask me if you need help again. Thanks I will try that. Sorry about that. Besides that how are you? Jump! Well, when I say "jump function", I am referring to how when two lily pads get near to each other, you can jump from one to other. In the same way, you could between near asteroids. IM BAAAACK I'm back! WOOOOOP Ok, and also, how has JP been doing, I've seen his game and it's really cool. Ok, and also, INSTA-UBER-NEON-POWER-PIKMIN-IDEA COMBO OF INVENTATIONISM!!!!!! Sorry Hello im back again. It seems like I say it so many times, argh I wish I didn't get so distracted. I also failed my goal on pikmin the world to free. But anyways how are you? Questions How do you do the user box and the picture and the colored letters in the sig? RuddieTheRedBulborb 11:36, 17 July 2014 (EDT) <-- I only have this for now. Anybody out there? Is there an active Orange Bulborb member? How about Red Bulborbs? Is this wiki active? I'm getting lonely. P.S. Could you describe the S.S. Zymph?